


Sanctuary

by chaincollection



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Conversations, Creampie, Domestic Boyfriends, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaincollection/pseuds/chaincollection
Summary: It’s been a lazy day, one filled with comfortable clothes, movies quietly playing in the background, and soft makeout sessions in between naps. Really, just a perfect day if you asked Karl or Sapnap, but a perfect day should always be capped off with a perfect night.karlnap fucks
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 2
Kudos: 136





	Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> you know the drill. don't send to ccs, be chill. 
> 
> about minecraft personas, not the actual people. don't ship real people.
> 
> if people can't control themselves, i'll first make it registered comments only and then make it visible to registered users only.
> 
> named after the joji song.

It’s been a lazy day, one filled with comfortable clothes, movies quietly playing in the background, and soft makeout sessions in between naps. Really, just a perfect day if you asked Karl or Sapnap, but a perfect day should always be capped off with a perfect night. 

The sun is sinking behind distant mountains as Sapnap carefully picks Karl up, wrapping his legs around his own waist as he walks, his strong arms keeping the older of the two firmly against his chest. Sapnap murmurs something inaudibly against Karl’s ear, the ghost of the younger’s breath sending shivers down his spine. Karl smiles softly, burying his face in the crook of Sapnap's neck, breathing in deeply and letting his eyes flutter shut for the time being. He’s completely surrounded by Sapnap- the scent of his skin, his warm breaths against his hair, his strong hands holding him up under his thighs. He’s everywhere, and that unintentional intimacy makes Karl sigh, feeling completely happy with the current state of his life.

"Gettin’ sleepy on me, Jacobs?" Sapnap questions, laying Karl down on their shared bed, the blankets and sheets unkempt as neither of them bothered to make the bed after waking up that morning. He lays right next to him, propping an arm up and leaning against it, getting a better look at Karl. Karl reaches a hand up and prods at the single dimple that reveals itself on Sapnap’s left cheek, but it’s only moments before Karl’s cupping his cheek and admiring the rest of his boyfriend’s face. Sapnap huffs out a short laugh at how cheesy it all feels but as soon as Karl’s hand falls back to his chest, he’s reaching out and running his fingers through the soft curls that had been tickling his nose only a minute before.

“You didn’t answer my question, sugar,” Sapnap says, dipping his head down and pressing a quick kiss to Karl’s forehead, only catching him slightly off guard. 

Karl rolls his eyes and smiles, unable to hold it back, "Of course not, dude."

"You sure about that?" Sapnap chuckles, tracing the embroidered lettering on Karl’s pullover, eyes flickering between the letters and Karl’s eyes.

"No way I can be tired when all we’ve done all day is sleep," Karl remarks, lolling his head closer to Sapnap, tucking himself closer into him. He leans up as far as he can without disturbing their position and plants a delicate kiss on Sapnap’s stubbly jaw.

“I can think of a way to fix that…” Sapnap hums, dark eyes meeting Karl’s as he stops his tracing and presses his hand against Karl’s stomach. A beat passes as they gaze at one another, the sound of their breathing the only thing disrupting the growing atmosphere.

“I’m sure you can, lover boy,” Karl breathes, a light flush settling over his cheeks as he waits for Sapnap’s next move. The younger man bites his lip, eyes growing impossibly darker before he’s tilting his face forward, ghosting his full lips over Karl's.

Karl presses their lips together, bringing a hand up to tangle into Sapnap’s hair, his fingers immediately being lost in the thick locks. Sapnap’s hand on his stomach clenches into his sweater, the two of them losing themselves in the deepening kiss. Eventually, Sapnap catches himself gently running his fingertips up and down Karl’s side, only stopping when the two of them pull apart, desperately trying to catch their breaths as they search each other’s faces. They both want more.

"Gonna take things slow for now.... that okay?" Sapnap asks, tentatively snaking his hands up under Karl's shirt, feeling his warm skin and firm muscles. They tense under his touch, Karl’s breath catching in his throat at the feeling.

"That’s fine," He breathes out. Karl remembers what things were like when they were ‘just friends’, struggling with a crush he had assumed was not mutual for a year and a half before he finally broke down and confessed, Sapnap letting him know that he shared the same feelings but had been too afraid to act on them to not jeopardise their friendship. After they managed to get past the initial shock, they were completely inseparable and spent nearly every waking moment together, from practicing sparring to going on adventures outside of the lived-in parts of the SMP, it was hard to catch one of them without the other following close behind.

Sapnap shifts on the bed, moving to straddle Karl’s hips to get better leverage on his next move. Next thing Karl knows, Sapnap is helping him pull his sweater and t-shirt over his head, exposing his chest to the younger who begins trailing kisses around it before heading down.

Karl tangles his fingers into Sapnap's hair with a shallow breath shaking through his ribcage, Sapnap’s lips growing closer and closer to the waistband on Karl’s sweatpants with every passing second. 

Sapnap’s always been fascinated with how much Karl seemed to change when it was just the two of them. He’d oftentimes go from being one of the loudest people in a room, to one of the more quiet and reserved people Sapnap knew. It always managed to make him feel special, the way Karl was able to express his emotions quietly, being entirely his own self without anyone making preemptive judgements about who they thought he was. Sapnap, ever the romantic thought that he couldn't have asked for anyone so perfect.

Sapnap pulls his head up, trying to catch his breath as he meets Karl’s eyes once again, "You want more?"

"Please," He says softly, his hips shifting slightly.

Sapnap nods. "You gonna be good for me?" He murmurs, rubbing the skin just below Karl's waistband with his thumb, catching Karl's eyes as the tension grows thicker.

"Always," Karl sighs, stretching his arms above his head and doing his best to align his spine, a satisfying crack breaking the silence, Sapnap's lips twitching with a smile at how dorky Karl manages to be despite the intimate atmosphere.

"Wanna get a good look at you," Sapnap murmurs, eyes flickering between Karl's face and the growing tent in his boxers, seemingly asking for permission for them to come off. Karl offers a small nod, Sapnap's hands moving to pull them down at an agonizingly slow rate. When they're finally off, Sapnap wraps a warm hand around Karl’s cock, the older of the two letting out a content sigh. Sapnap starts slowly, working Karl to a fully hardened state, watching as Karl’s breathing finally begins to shallow out and his hips gently buck up into Sapnap’s grip.

Sapnap's dark eyes meet Karl's, heavy lidded and on the verge of closing, the room growing hotter with every passing second.

"Karl, you don’t have to do that weird thing where you suddenly go all quiet on me. I’d love to hear you, sugar." He practically purrs, teasing the head of Karl's cock with the tip of his thumb. Karl's chest shakes when Sapnap's thumb rubs over the slit of his cock, a whine being ripped from the back of his throat.

Sapnap rests his free hand on Karl's hip to keep him grounded, rubbing circles into his hip for him to focus on.

Karl breathes out harshly when Sapnap really starts getting into it, his abdomen beginning to ache and burn from his flexing, trying to hold himself back from falling apart. He’s always been putty in Sapnap’s hands. He just about short circuits when Sapnap wraps his mouth around his tip, his velvety tongue gently swirling in an incredibly intoxicating way.

Sapnap hummed, glancing up at Karl as he continued, gauging his reaction to see what he would do next.

"Feels good," He breathes, tangling his fingers into Sapnap's hair.

Sapnap nods a little and continues, palming himself through his jeans and trying his best not to grind into the bed. It’s hard not to when he’s with Karl though, every little thing he’s done up to this point has driven Sapnap wild.

Karl curls one of his legs around to fall over Sapnap's shoulder, shallow breaths and moans being muffled by his arm.

Sapnap stops after a few more minutes, licking his lips as he pulls away. Karl whines softly at the loss of contact, running his hands through Sapnap’s hair and looking very displeased and ready to cum.

Sapnap chuckles. "As much as doing that turns me on, I'm ready to _actually_ get my dick wet."

"Shut up, you nimrod" Karl laughs, not actually annoyed. He pushes himself up and crawls over to Sapnap and kissing him softly. His breathing is labored and the golden brown waves of his hair are a mess. Sapnap doesn't think he's ever seen someone look so beautiful. He ends up kissing back, holding Karl's jaw and letting his eyes flutter shut.

Karl runs his hands over Sapnap's chest, still kissing him. "What can I do for you?" he asks in between kisses.

"Anything you feel like,” Sapnap smiles and keeps his hands on Karl's hips.

He grins before leaning down and peppering Sapnap's face with affectionate kisses. It’s a sweet moment and it makes his heart skip a few beats. Karl starts kissing further down his face before making it to his jaw and neck, sucking a few love bites beneath the area where the collar of Sapnap’s shirts would rise to. He pauses for a few seconds before leaving one more right above the area his collar normally lies.

Sapnap chuckles softly and closes his eyes, tilting his head back to give him more space. "You know I love you to the moon and back, Karl?"

“I do. I wouldn't give you up for the world…unless I was offered a lifetime supply of Monster, that might change things,” he says with a soft smile that Sapnap reciprocates.

“I can’t blame you, sugar.”

Karl laughs and presses his lips to Sapnap's and passionately kisses him. He grinds his hips into Sapnap slightly and presses their foreheads together. "I really do love you, though. Even if you aren’t a lifetime supply of Monster."

Sapnap’s grip on his hips tighten and he stares at Karl through his lashes. 

"I love you too..." 

Karl tugs at Sapnap's waistband gently, signaling to the other to pull his sweatpants off. Sapnap does his best to shimmy them off of his body, feeling his painfully hard cock rub up against Karl’s bare thigh more than once, making him wince. Karl doesn’t stop kissing him the entire time, a soft noise coming from the back of his throat at the feeling of Sapnap’s skin against his own.

"Want you-" Karl says pulling out of the kiss before going back in, "To fuck me," He breathes out

"Yeah?" Sapnap breathes out, pupils blown wide from everything leading up to this point.

"Yeah," Karl says kissing Sapnap.

"I'll do that, sugar. You need prep?" He murmurs, pushing Karl back down onto his back and crawling on top of him.

"A little, yea." Karl says softly.

"Okay,” Sapnap nods, leaning down and kissing Karl softly, grinding his hips against Karl. The two of them rub together and it takes all of Sapnap's self control not to just jerk the two of them off together.

Karl moans quietly into Sapnap's kiss, and bucks up slightly.

Sapnap grunts softly and pulls away, slotting his legs between Karl’s and grabbing a bottle of lube from their bedside table. He wants to prep Karl as fast as possible without hurting him, lubing up his fingers and flipping Karl onto his stomach before slipping one of them into the other’s entrance.

Karl grits his teeth, and holds Sapnap's arm with one hand and grabs the sheets with the other. Karl wants to make a snarky remark about how cold the lube is but he holds back due to the burn of the stretch.

"You okay?"

He nods and loosens his grip a little.

Sapnap's hums continue, massaging at Karl's thighs.

Karl bites his lip at the feeling of it all. He knows the pain will subside in a bit and will make everything less painful in the long run. Sapnap continues for a few minutes, taking time to scissor his fingers slightly before adding a second, and eventually a third.

"Karl...?" He mumbles.

"Mhm," Karl manages softly, opening his eyes to peek at Sapnap.

"You okay?” He asks with the slightest bit of concern slipping into his voice. He’s always been afraid of being too rough with Karl, or pushing him too far sexually. He wants it to be good for both of them.

" ‘M good, babe" Karl manages, looking at Sapnap from the corner of his eye.

"You sure...?" He whispers.

"Yes," Karl breathes out.

Sapnap nods a little and starts to move his fingers again, his free hand snaking its way around Karl's body to help him flip over. He pulls his fingers out and helps him sit up on their bed.

Karl's breath hitches slightly.

"Do you think you're ready?"

“I think so,” Karl says, his vision going a bit blurry from everything, his shallow breaths making his words sound shaky coming out of his mouth.

Sapnap reaches over to grab the lube off the nightstand and squirting a bit of it on his hand and slicks his cock up with it, making brief eye contact with the brunet as he gives himself a few pumps for good measure.

Karl wants to whine about the empty feeling, but decides against it and waits for Sapnap.

Sapnap adds a bit more in and around Karl’s entrance and hooks Karl's legs over his shoulders before pushing in slowly. Karl’s hands claw up Sapnap’s back, his short nails attempting to find any kind of purchase but all it does is spur Sapnap on. His back stings a bit, but he's completely focused on making sure Karl's alright before they keep going.

"You okay?" Sapnap whispers, kissing Karl's collarbones and trying to soothe him through the pain.

"Yeah." Karl pants out, trying to adjust to the stretch. He always forgot how thick Sapnap was until they were in this exact position, the feeling of fullness being nearly overwhelming.

"Tell me when I can move.." he mumbles, pressing more kisses to Karl’s warm cheeks. They lay there for a minute after Sapnap's bottomed out, letting Karl adjust before the silence is broken.

"Now is good," Karl says with his mouth slightly open, his eyes heavy lidded and his neck covered in marks left by his boyfriend.

Sapnap groans at the sight and stands up, pulling out for a second so he can pull Karl closer to the end of the bed. When they’re finally at the edge, Sapnap slides himself back in and begins to move slowly.

Sapnap takes the first few thrusts to try and find a steady rhythm, deciding to go with the intense beating of his heart in his ears. His mouth falls open when he finds his own rhythm, but he has to remember he’s trying to find Karl’s prostate. Karl’s expression is still screwed up and the building feeling in the pit of Sapnap’s stomach makes him feel bad. He slows down a bit and changes his angle by pushing Karl’s legs against his abdomen.

Karl grips the sheets and moans, arching his back off the bed, Sapnap hanging his head a bit at the plush feeling inside Karl.

"Fuck...so beautiful..." Sapnap breathes out, thrusting a bit harder and whipping his head to the side, trying his best not to get sweat in Karl’s eyes. Sapnap uses one hand to hold Karl’s legs and uses the other to start jacking him off again. The overstimulation of it all makes Karl’s face go slack and his mouth form a perfect, silent ‘O’.

"Oh God," Karl cries after a few minutes of the torment, his muscles tightening around Sapnap when the other begins to practically abuse his prostate, brushing over it perfectly with every thrust.

Sapnap moans, a bit louder this time, and picks up the pace.

"Love you," He stutters out, feeling full and breathing raggedly.

"Love you too." Sapnap falters, tightening his grip on Karl's hips digging his nails into the other's pale flesh.

Karl finds the gesture painful yet grounding, trying his best not to burst into tears or melt like marshmallows in a hot cup of cocoa. It’s all too much for him to try and resist for any longer.

Sapnap lets out small grunts as he tries to go faster.

Karl whimpers out a choked, "Close," when Sapnap quickens his pace that much more.

Sapnap barely manages a quiet "Same..."

Soon enough Karl moans loudly and comes on his chest and stomach, tightening around Sapnap. Sapnap tilts his head back, groaning and thrusting a few more times before cumming deep inside of the brunet. Karl goes forward to grab Sapnap’s face and kiss him softly. Sapnap kisses back, tangling his fingers in Karl’s hair. 

Karl never wants the moment to end, but lets go of the other to breathe and falls back on the bed. His chest is rising and falling rapidly.

Sapnap slowly pulls out, watching for a moment as his cum drips out of Karl and lands on the sheets below them. He locks eyes with Karl before flopping down next to him, pressing a kiss to his forehead before pulling back.

"I hope I didn't hurt you too much, I’m really sorry about that,” he says with a slightly pained expression painted across his features.

"You still took care of me, Sapnap. I’m okay, a little sore, but okay" Karl says softly, kissing Sapnap's thumb knuckle with a tired smile.

Sapnap’s worried expression seems to dissolve and he nods. "Okay, okay."

Karl smiles and kisses the other's cheek.

Sapnap smiles and closes his eyes.

"I love you," Karl says resting his head on Sapnap's shoulder.

"Mm... I love you too.." he murmurs.

Karl begins tracing hearts into Sapnap's skin, kissing and nipping at his shoulder.

Sapnap hums in content and buries his face into Karl's hair, inhaling deeply as he wraps his arm around his waist. Karl grins softly and curls into Sapnap's side. Sapnap hums a gentle tune, rubbing shapes into Karl's side. Karl can’t decipher what shapes they are, but the pattern changes more than once and he doesn’t mind any of it. 

“It's going to be a pain in the ass getting back to, y’know, regular stuff tomorrow… bein’ a functional member of society or whatever,” Sapnap mumbles into the side of Karl's head. 

Karl laughs and presses a gentle kiss to Sapnap's jaw.

“You'll be fine, you're tough enough to get through it, goofball.”

Sapnap can't help but smile to himself, internalizing the words of encouragement despite how often he'd heard them. Pep talks from Karl always meant the world to him. 

Sapnap opens his mouth to say something when he notices that Karl's breathing has shallowed out, his eyes fluttered shut, lips barely parted as his breaths hit Sapnap's arm. He had fallen asleep. Not wanting to disturb him, Sapnap presses one last kiss to his temple before wrapping his arms around the other man’s smaller frame, drifting off and finally closing the book on their perfect day.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos appreciated


End file.
